First Kiss
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: CHAPTER FINAL  ! Silahkan baca saja. Tapi ini bertema YAOI dan ttg Yaoi. # AU. IchiHitsu # RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Shounen-ai, Out Of Character (OOC), _Bahasa tidak baku/tidak sesuai EYD**_**.**_**_ Don't like don't read!_**

**_._**

******Sebagian _setting_, ide cerita, dialog dan paragraf diambil dari: anime/manga Moe Kare karya Ikeyamada Go, novel ****MBA (Married By Accident) karya Ve Handojo, dan novel Fairish karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**  


**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Kiss**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kumohon tolong kembalikan…" jerit suara anak kecil yang sedang berada di dalam taman.

Hitsugaya menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil sedang diganggu kedua murid SMA yang berada di taman itu.

"Hehehe, lihat anak kecil ini," ucap salah satu anak SMA itu.

"Nggak disangka uangnya banyak juga," sahut temannya yang satu sambil memegang dompet anak kecil itu.

"Kembalikan! Itu uang lesku…" jerit anak kecil itu sambil menangis. Hitsugaya terpana dengan aksi dua anak SMA itu. Cowok berambut putih itu akhirnya memasuki taman dengan langkah cepat. Dihampirinya kedua anak SMA itu.

"Hei! Cepat kembalikan uang anak itu," bentak Hitsugaya dengan nada kesal.

Kedua anak SMA itu menoleh. Ditatapnya Hitsugaya dari ujung rambut dari ujung kaki. "Cepat kembalikan uang anak itu!" bentak Hitsugaya lagi.

Kedua anak SMA itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lo mau mengganti uangnya?" tanya cowok 'A' (a/n: mereka cuma figuran/ pemeran pembantu. Jadi saya malas ngetik namanya =_=").

"Eh! Ini seragam sekolah Karakura, kan?" kata cowok 'B' sambil menarik seragam Hitsugaya dari arah depan. "Murid SMA juga toh? Kupikir SD!"

Tiga persimpangan langsung terpampang di dahi Hitsugaya. Sepertinya dia merasa (sangat!) terhina. Ditepisnya tangan cowok 'B' itu. "Lepaskan, _Baka_!"

Cowok 'A' itu berjalan kearah belakang Hitsugaya. Sepertinya dia sudah dapat satu rencana licik. Anak kecil yang masih berada disitu melihatnya. "_Niisan_ awas dibelakang!"

Terlambat. Sebelum Hitsugaya menghindar. Cowok 'A' itu sudah menangkap kedua tangannya kebelakang. Dicengkram kedua tangan Hitsugaya sekuat tenaga, agar dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Anak kecil itu berlari kearah cowok yang memegang Hitsugaya. "Lepaskan _niisan_ ini. Lepaskan!" dipukulnya tubuh cowok 'A' itu.

"Berisik!" cowok 'B' itu melayangkan pukulan di pipi anak kecil itu. Mau tak mau karena pukulan yang keras itu, anak kecil itu terlempar kebelakang.

"Hei! Hentikan itu!" teriak Hitsugaya.

GREP!

Cowok 'B' itu langsung memegang dagu Hitsugaya. Diangkatnya dagu itu menatap kearahnya. "Kalo dilihat mukamu manis juga, ya?" ucap cowok 'B' itu tersenyum seringai dan mesum.

"Gue juga berpikiran sama sepertimu, _Bro_!" sahutnya sambil menyeringai juga.

Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_, "Kalian berdua mau apa?"

"Hmm…boleh juga untuk pelampiasan hari ini. _Bro, _gue duluan, ok?" ujar cowok 'B' itu sambil mengedipkan satu matanya ke teman satunya yang sedang menahan Hitsugaya.

"Oke!" jawab temannya sambil tersenyum menyeringai lebar.

"Apa yang…" ucapan cowok mungil itu terpotong. Cowok 'B' itu menarik dasi Hitsugaya sampai terlepas dari seragamnya. Kemudian diserangnya leher putih Hitsugaya. Digigitnya perpotongan leher dan bahu cowok rambut putih itu sekuat tenaga. Yang akhirnya timbul bekas gigitan dileher Hitsugaya. Kemudian dicium dan dijilat. Mata Hitsugaya tertutup rapat._ 'Sial! Tenaga mereka kuat sekali.'_ batinnnya.

BUAAAKKK!

Satu tendangan melayang di tubuh cowok 'B' itu. Cowok itu terjengkang ke samping sejauh satu meter. Mata emerald Hitsugaya terbuka. Kaget. Dilihatnya cowok 'B' itu jatuh di tanah. Belum sempat cowok mungil itu melihat kearah orang yang menolongnya. Pinggangnya ditarik paksa kearah depan.

BUKKK!

Satu pukulan lagi melayang di pipi cowok 'A' itu. Pukulan yang keras itu membuatnya terhempas kebelakang sampai terjatuh.

Kedua mata emerald Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Siapa yang menolongnya? Ditatapnya cowok yang berada di sampingnya.

Tinggi! Itulah kesan pertama yang dilihatnya.

_Deg!_ Jantungnya Hitsugaya berdetak.

Ganteng! Dan itulah kesan selanjutnya Hitsugaya begitu melihat muka penolongnya itu. Rambut _orange_-nya yang menyolok membuat Hitsugaya sempat cengo. Tapi tetap cocok dengan kepribadian cowok itu.

Cowok kepala _orange_ itu tersenyum sinis kearah dua anak SMA yang masih berada di tanah itu. "Hmp…cowok lembek seperti kalian mau melakukan hal yang nggak-nggak? Yang bener saja!" ucapnya. Ditatapnya kedua cowok SMA itu dengan pandangan ingin membunuh. Kedua cowok itu _sweatdrop_. Kemudian langsung ngacir pergi dari taman itu.

Hitsugaya ternganga. _'Pecundang banget!'_ batin Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_. Kemudian pandangan cowok mungil itu tertumbuk ke anak kecil itu. Dihampirinya anak yang masih terduduk di tanah itu. "Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa _Niisan_. _Arigatou,_" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Hitsugaya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah anak itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku pergi ya." Begitu mengatakan itu anak kecil itu berlari ke luar taman. Hitsugaya tersenyum lega.

"Lo nggak apa-apa?" tanya cowok kepala _orange_ itu berdiri tepat di belakang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya terlonjak kaget. "Ya," ucapnya.

"Eh!" cowok mungil itu tersadar. "_Arigatou_. Tadi sudah menolongku," ujar Hitsugaya_ blushing_.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Tidak perlu terima kasih." Hitsugaya heran.

"Daripada itu, mendingan…" cowok kepala _orange_ itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ditariknya pinggang Hitsugaya mendekat. Kemudian tangan kanannya menarik kepala Hitsugaya mendongak kearah wajahnya. Diciumnya bibir mungil cowok rambut putih itu.

Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena kaget dengan perlakuan cowok kepala _orange_ itu. Dan hal itu tidak di sia-siakan cowok kepala _orange_ itu. Dimasukkannya lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hitsugaya. Kedua mata emerald Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar. Di dorongnya bahu bidang cowok di depannya itu. Sayang nggak terdorong biar satu millimeter. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang dan kepala Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang kaget tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya terpaku di pelukan cowok itu.

Lima menit kemudian cowok kepala _orange_ itu melepaskan ciumannya. Hitsugaya masih bengong di pelukkannya. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu kemudian menyeringai. Dijilatnya bibir bawah cowok rambut putih itu. Dan akhirnya melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Rasanya agak aneh, kaku… lo baru pertama kali ya?" sudut bibir cowok kepala _orange_ itu sedikit terangkat.

"Terima kasih atas imbalannya," ujarnya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih terpaku berdiri di tempatnya. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu membalikkan wajahnya kearah Hitsugaya yang masih menatapnya.

"Lumayan juga," kata cowok kepala _orange_ itu sambil memegang bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jari disertai tawa kecil. Kemudian berjalan pergi.

Seakan baru habis lari marathon. Kedua lutut Hitsugaya terasa sangat lemas. Cowok mungil itu terduduk lesu di tanah. Tadi dia hampir di _rape_ dua cowok karena menolong anak kecil. Tapi langsung ditolong oleh _hero_-nya. Anjritnya lagi _hero_-nya ini sama saja dengan dua cowok yang mau me-_rape_-nya itu. Dia merebut _first kiss_-nya. Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_. Berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk di siang hari. Mimpi buruk…oh _God_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_To be continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T ; Semi M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), Shounen-ai, Semi-Yaoi, Semi-Grapefruit/Rape. **_**********Bahasa tidak baku/tidak sesuai EYD. **_**Don't like don't read!**_

**_._**

**********Sebagian setting, ide cerita, dialog dan paragraf diambil dari: anime/manga Moe Kare karya Ikeyamada Go, novel ****MBA (Married By Accident) karya Ve Handojo, dan novel Fairish karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Kiss**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**.**

**.**

CKLEKKK!

Pintu rumah itu dibuka dengan kasar oleh cowok rambut putih itu.

"Ah! _Okaeri_. Shiro…"

TAP TAP TAP!

BLAAAAM!

"…chan?" Hinamori menutup satu matanya mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibanting itu. Dia kenapa, ya?

"Momo-chan. Mana Shiro-chan?" tanya neneknya yang baru muncul dari dapur.

Hinamori menunjuk lantai atas. "Dikamarnya. Sepertinya hari ini Shiro chan sedang _bad mood_, nek!" sahutnya sambil meringis kecil.

Neneknya geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau ini. Cepat panggil dia untuk makan siang."

Hinamori berjalan ke sofa di depan tv yang di nontonnya. "Yaelah, nek! Nanti Shiro-chan turun juga kalo lapar." Neneknya geleng-geleng kepala lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Malamnya…_

"Shiro-chaaaannn… makan malam…" teriak Hinamori sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Hitsugaya. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Cewek bercepol satu itu heran. Apa Shiro-chan masih belum bangun sejak siang tadi? Dibukanya pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci itu.

"Whuaaa… gelap sekali!" teriak Hinamori. Kamar yang dimasukinya setara dengan goa-goa. Dinyalakannya lampu kamar itu. Dan dicarinya sang _empu_ kamar. Dilihatnya kasur cowok rambut putih itu. Ternyata masih bergelayutan di selimut toh? batin Hinamori. Cewek itu berjalan kearah tempat tidur tersebut.

"Shiro-chaaaannn…bangun! Ini sudah malam." Digoncang-goncangnya selimut itu. Merasa dikacangin. Kali ini cewek bercepol itu menggunakan cara kasar.

"Hellow! Ini sudah malam gitu loh! Banguuuun…!" teriaknya sambil menarik selimut Hitsugaya.

"Apa-apaan sih?" bentak Hitsugaya kemudian. Sebenarnya dia sudah bangun dari tadi.

"Makan malam!" sahut Hinamori.

"Ck! Gue nggak lapar." Cowok berambut putih itu memalingkan wajahnya.

KRYUUUUUKKK!

Perut Hitsugaya langsung membongkar hal yang sebenarnya. Hinamori cengo. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Tawa cewek itu lepas kendali. Hitsugaya _blushing_. Sial! umpatnya dalam hati.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Tawa Hinamori semakin menjadi-jadi. Cewek bercepol itu memegang perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Ck!" decak Hitsugaya kesal. "Berhenti, _Baka_!" umpatnya kesal.

Begitu melihat raut cemberut Hitsugaya. Hinamori akhirnya meredakan tawanya itu. "Kalau lo minta. Gue bakal berlagak budek nggak dengar hal tadi kok, Shiro-chan," ujar Hinamori masih dengan senyum geli. Hitsugaya makin cemberut mendengarnya.

"Ok! Cukup. Kita makan malam sekarang." Hinamori menyeret cowok mungil itu keluar dari kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi yang suram. Mendung membayang sejak malam. Sepertinya cuaca juga sama buruknya dengan suasana hati Hitsugaya. Kemarin malam dia nggak bisa tidur sama sekali karena kejadian yang menimpanya itu. Mau tahu apa?

Hampir di _rape_ dua orang. Cowok lagi! _And_ _first kiss_-nya dirampas oleh SEORANG COWOK! (again!) kalo cewek sih dia masih sedikit rela dan wajar. Ini COWOK, _Man_! Orang yang disangkanya _Hero_ lagi. _And finally_, dia baru bisa menutup mata sekitar jam empat subuh. Untung hari ini minggu.

Cowok mungil itu siap dengan kebiasaannya kalau lagi nggak keluar rumah atau sedang _bad mood_ : 'Tiduran sambil baca buku'. Tapi sebenarnya ini cuma eksyen doang. Kalo dia sedang ingin melamun.

Hitsugaya memegang buku yang dia ambil sembarang dari rak buku. Biar nggak kelihatan sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Kalo Hinamori, kakaknya itu ada di rumah, melamun terang-terangan di depannya mah bahaya! _Why_? Soalnya anak satu itu hobi banget merecoki orang yang sedang melamun.

"Lagi ngelamunin apaan sih? Kelihatannya seru. Kasih tau dong. Biar Gue bisa ikutan juga. Enakan melamunnya berdua!"

Tuh…_Baka_, kan? Daripada melamun berdua, mendingan main PS.

CKLEK!

Kepala Hinamori menyembul dari pintu kamar Hitsugaya. "Lagi baca buku ya?" cewek bercepol satu itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Hitsugaya menoleh.

"Kirain lagi melamun!" Hinamori meringis. Kemudian menutup pintu kamar itu kembali dari luar. Bersamaan dengan itu, buku yang dipegang cowok berambut putih itu menabrak pintu yang sudah di tutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kampus Karakura…_

"Lo dimana, _Neesan_?" tanya Hitsugaya melalui ponselnya.

"Di tempat biasa. Perpustakaan. Tolong ya? Gue sedang menyelesaikan tugasku yang lain nih," sahut suara di seberang ponselnya.

Cowok berambut putih itu mengakhiri panggilan itu. Kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kawasan kampus karakura, tempat kakaknya kuliah.

'_Kalo sudah tau makalah penting. Kenapa dari semalam nggak dimasukin kedalam tas saja sih?'_ gerutu cowok mungil itu. Hitsugaya melewati koridor kampus itu. Dan beberapa pasang mata mengikutinya. Baik cewek maupun cowok. Tapi kebanyakan semuanya cowok. Cowok mungil itu berusaha masa bodo dengan pandangan itu. Karena di sekolahnya dia sudah biasa dipandangi seperti ini. Dibelokkan koridor, Hitsugaya menarik napas lega. Tapi…

"Hei! Awas!" teriak salah satu mahasiswa yang ada di lapangan.

Hitsugaya menolehkan kepalanya. Sebuah bola sepak menghantam kuat kepalanya. Cowok mungil itu langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Woy! Dia pingsan tuh!" teriak salah satu mahasiswa yang sedang duduk di lapangan.

"Gila lo, _Bro_! tendangan lo sampai melenceng jauh dari gawang," sahut mahasiswa lain teriak histeris ke penendang alias oknumnya.

Beberapa mahasiswa yang ada di dekat situ kemudian berkerumun kearah Hitsugaya yang sedang terkapar di lantai koridor. Berusaha menolong cowok mungil itu. Dan kejadian itu menarik perhatian seseorang yang baru sampai di TKP. Dengan tenang cowok berkepala _orange_ itu menghampiri kerumunan di depannya.

"Ada apa nih?" tanya cowok berkepala _orange_ itu ringan. Dia penasaran dengan kerumunan orang di depannya.

"Eh! Ichigo? Tumben datang ke kampus. Ada angin apa lo, _Bro_?" tanya temannya—Renji, heran plus _surprise_. Nggak biasanya teman satunya ini datang ke kampus kalo ada urusan.

"Ada sedikit urusan dengan dosen pembimbing," sahut cowok kepala _orange_ itu alias Ichigo Kurosaki. "Ada apa nih?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hei! Bawa ke ruang kesehatan dong! Kok cuma dibiarin sih?" ujar salah satu mahasiswi cewek di sekitar situ.

Ichigo yang penasaran kemudian menyeruak kerumunan itu. Tepat sampai di barisan paling depan. Cowok kepala orange itu tercengang. Cowok berambut putih yang pernah ditolongnya dan dirampas _first kiss_-nya sekarang sedang terbaring pingsan di lantai. Dihampiri tubuh yang tergolek itu.

"Biar Gue yang ngantar ke ruang kesehatan." Diangkatnya tubuh Hitsugaya dengan gaya _bridal style_. Cewek-cewek yang berada di situ langsung tarik napas.

Renji kontan bersiul keras. "Incaran lo yang baru nih?" tanyanya.

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya menatap teman cowok berambut merah yang diikat nanas itu. "_of course_!" sahutnya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Nggak nyangka lo bakal suka tipe kayak begini!" ujarnya sambil menyeringai. Ichigo balik menyeringai.

"Dia istimewa, _man_! _Limited edition_!" cewek-cewek di kerumunan itu langsung _sweatdrop_. Satu-satunya cowok yang paling diincar di kampus karakura. Suka sama tipe cowok mungil seperti yang digendonganya itu? Ichigo kemudian meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Cowok-cowok di kerumunan itu kembali ke aktivitasnya. Sedangkan cewek-cewek masih membatu dengan mulut ternganga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dimana ini? Gumamnya sambil bangun dari tempat tidur sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit karena terkena bola tadi.

"Lo sudah bangun putri tidur?" ucap cowok berkepala orange itu. Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Berharap itu hanya khayalannya. Tapi ternyata itu kenyataan. Cowok kepala orange yang sudah merampas _first kiss_-nya waktu itu!

Ichigo berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur yang ditiduri Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang bisa membaca situasi bahaya langsung bergegas untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Sayangnya, kalah cepat.

Cowok kepala _orange_ itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya. Kemudian mendorong tubuh itu ke tempat tidur.

"Siapa yang nyuruh lo pergi, hah?" Ichigo mengangkat satu alisnya, "Gue mau main-main sebentar dengan lo," ucapnya sambil menyeringai licik. Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa. Kali ini dirinya nggak bakal selamat lagi.

Ichigo melepaskan dasi yang dikenakan Hitsugaya secara perlahan. Dibuatnya simpul dengan satu tangan kanannya yang bebas dengan dasi yang dilepas dari kemeja Hitsugaya. Tangan kanan Hitsugaya yang bebas dia tarik keatas kepala cowok mungil itu. Diikatnya kedua tangan mungil itu dengan dasi yang sudah disimpulnya kemudian diikat kuat di besi ranjang diatas kepala. Sekarang cowok mungil itu tidak dapat berkutik lagi.

Kepala _orange_ itu kemudian melepas jaket yang dikenakannya. Dan dibuang ke kursi yang didudukinya tadi. Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa untuk kedua kalinya. Kaus ketat berwarna hitam yang dipakai Ichigo melekat erat di tubuhnya yang berpostur proporsional itu. Ichigo menyentuhkan ibu jarinya ke bibir cowok mungil dibawahnya itu.

"Lo tahu. Bibir lo ini… masih terasa sampai sekarang!" ucapnya sambil mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya.

Bersamaan dengan selesainya perkataan itu. Ichigo langsung menyerang bibir cowok yang ditindihnya itu. Hitsugaya tidak bisa berontak. Tangan yang diikat kuat diatas kepala, tidak dapat dilepaskannya. Ichigo terus memaksa cowok mungil itu membuka mulutnya. Sayangnya Hitsugaya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat sedikit. Tangan kanannya yang bebas, dia gunakan untuk meremas sesuatu dibawa sana dengan kasar.

Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. Mulut yang dikuncinya rapat-rapat sekarang terbuka lebar. Lidah Ichigo langsung melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Hitsugaya. Berusaha melatih lidah cowok mungil ini yang masih peraw-eh-perjaka. Setelah ciuman itu berlangsung selama sepuluh menit, Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk sekedar mencari napas. Lain hal dengan Hitsugaya. Napasnya memburu seperti berlari satu kilometer tanpa henti. Ichigo yang melihat itu menahan senyum. Masih pemula. Batinnya.

"Ngh.. Haahh… to, tol… ong… hen… ti… kan…," ucap Hitsugaya dengan suara terputus-putus disela-sela napasnya yang terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Ichigo menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalo Gue bilang 'tidak mau'? Hm?" cowok kepala _orange_ itu mendekatkan bibirnya di leher Hitsugaya. Dikecupnya leher putih itu.

Suara ponsel Hitsugaya membuat Ichigo menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ichigo mengambil ponsel itu dari saku celana cowok mungil itu. Dilihatnya layar ponsel itu. Tertera nama 'Hinamori _Neesan'_. Ichigo menekan tombol _yes_ di ponsel itu dan didekatkannya ponsel itu ke bibir Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan… Lo dimana? Kenapa lama sekali?" sahut suara disebrang dengan nada gemas.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah di sela napasnya yang masih belum stabil itu. "Ne, nee—saann..."

"Shiro-chan, lo kenapa? Kenapa napas lo terengah-engah begitu?" suara Hinamori terdengar khawatir.

Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai lebar. Di dekatkannya ponsel Hitsugaya ke bibirnya. "Jangan menganggu dong! Lagi seru nih!" ucap kepala _orange_ itu kemudian menekan tombol _end_ ponsel itu. Dinon-aktifkannya ponsel itu kemudian dilempar ke lantai. Mata emerald Hitsugaya terbelalak sangat lebar.

Bersamaan ponsel yang jatuh indah ke lantai. Serangan Ichigo dimulai.

Dilepaskannya satu persatu kancing kemeja Hitsugaya. Ditatapnya cowok mungil itu. "Gue cuma mau bilang…" dilepasnya satu kancing terakhir, "Silahkan berteriak sesuka lo. Karena tidak akan ada yang datang ke ruang kesehatan ini…" senyum licik mengembang di bibir Ichigo. "… Sampai besok!" ucapnya tandas.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa. Celaka lah dia sekarang!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), Yaoi. **_**********Bahasa tidak baku/tidak sesuai EYD_._**_** Don't like don't read!**_

**_._**

**********Sebagian setting, ide cerita, dialog dan paragraf diambil dari: anime/manga Moe Kare karya Ikeyamada Go, novel ****MBA (Married By Accident) karya Ve Handojo, dan novel Fairish karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Kiss**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya masih bengong di tempat tidur. Sudah sepuluh menit cowok mungil itu terdiam. Cowok mungil itu masih _can't believe at all and amazing really_. Dia baru saja habis di _rape_?

_Crazy_ 'kan tuh?

Karena itu dia berharap kalau ini hanya mimpi buruk. Ichigo yang melihat keterdiaman cowok rambut mungil itu menghampirinya. Dilepaskannya dasi yang mengikat tangan cowok mungil itu.

"Kenapa? Masih belum percaya kalo tadi Gue me-_r__ape_ lo? Hng?" dibelainya rambut putih Hitsugaya yang berantakan itu. Cowok mungil itu langsung bereaksi dengan kalimat Ichigo tadi. Hitsugaya langsung bangun berdiri untuk melabrak cowok kepala _orange_ itu yang sudah merampas keperjakaanya. Tapi bagian bawah tubuhnya berdenyut kesakitan. Hitsugaya meringis kesakitan. Mau tak mau dia terhempas lagi ke tempat tidur karena rasa sakit. Ichigo melihat ringisan itu.

"Kalo nggak mau kesakitan lebih baik jangan banyak bergerak," tegurnya.

Kedua mata emerald Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo nyalang, "Ini karena perbuatanmu, _Baka!_ Lo pikir gue ini apa, hah?" bentaknya kesal. Karena bukan _first kiss_-nya saja yang dirampas keperjakaannya juga dirampas oleh orang yang sama. Ichigo mengacuhkan bentakan itu. Ditatapnya cowok mungil itu sambil melempar pakaian Hitsugaya yang dia lempar di lantai tadi.

"Pakai!"

Hitsugaya memakai bajunya sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan. Setelah memakai bajunya, cowok mungil itu merangkak turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi ditahan Ichigo sebelum sempat turun. Ichigo memakaikan jaketnya pada cowok mungil itu. Yang jelas saja kebesaran. Hitsugaya menolak. Tapi begitu melihat tatapan tajam cowok kepala _orange_ itu. Dia langsung kooperatif.

"Mulai hari ini lo milik Gue, Toushiro!" ujar Ichigo ringan. Hitsugaya ternganga. Apa dia nggak salah dengar?

"Jangan bercanda! Lo pikir…" belum sempat Hitsugaya menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ichigo menariknya turun dari tempat tidur dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Lepaskan!" Hitsugaya meronta. "Lepaskan! Lepas! Lepas! Lepas!"

Ichigo tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Masih terus berjalan di koridor sambil menarik cowok mungil itu. Sudah tidak ada orang yang terlihat di koridor. Karena sudah sore. Paling cuma sebiji-dua biji orang yang terlihat. Dibiarkannya cowok mungil itu berontak sampai akhirnya capek sendiri. Hitsugaya akhirnya melakukan cara frontal. Kelima kuku jari tangannya yang bebas dia tancapkan dalam-dalam ke dalam lengan cowok kepala _orange_ itu.

Ichigo membiarkan. Begitu dirasakannya lengannya mulai terasa sakit terkelupas. Diapun menoleh kearah cowok mungil itu. Hitsugaya balas menatap tajam mata cokelat di depannya itu dengan marah. Sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat sedikit. ditariknya Hitsugaya dengan sentakan keras. Sampai tubuh mungil itu membentur tubuhnya.

"Brenti berontak, kalau lo nggak mau gue jadi lebih kasar!" desisnya. Hitsugaya langsung kooperatif untuk kedua kalinya.

Begitu sampai di tempat parkir, Ichigo langsung mengeluarkan motor hitamnya yang besarnya setara dengan motor-motor balap Valentino Rossi itu. Seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat itu bersiul sangat keras. Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya kearah siulan itu. Cowok berambut merah itu berjalan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Lama juga lo keluarnya, Ichigo! Lagi ngapain saja di ruang kesehatan itu?" tanya Renji. Sebenarnya cowok berambut merah ini sudah tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Ichigo di ruang kesehatan itu. Dia hanya ingin menggoda temannya itu. Hitsugaya yang mendengarnya kontan _blushing_.

"Biasa," jawab Ichigo santai. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu menstarter motornya. "Naik!" mata cokelatnya menatap cowok mungil itu.

"Gue bisa pulang sendiri," sahut Hitsugaya.

"Naik! Atau lo mau gue melakukan yang seperti di ruangan itu disini? Mumpung ada saksi mata." Ditatapnya Renji yang sedang terkekeh geli karena ucapannya. Cowok mungil itu ternganga. Ajip nih orang! Gila apa melakukan itu di tempat terbuka?

Masih dengan tawa geli. Renji menatap cowok mungil itu. "Sudah. Lo naik saja. Ichigo itu bakal ngelakuin apa yang dia bilang. Nggak peduli tempat terbuka atau tertutup," ujar Renji.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah. _Sweatdrop_. Diapun berjalan kearah motor Ichigo. Memakai helm yang diulurkan cowok kepala _orange_ itu. Ichigo membantu cowok mungil itu menaiki jok belakang.

"Bentar anak-anak mau ngumpul tuh di tempat biasa. Lo datang kan, _Bro_?" Renji menatap cowok kepala _orange_ itu.

"Nggak janji."

"_Why_?"

"Lo nggak liat apa? Gue sudah dapat mainan baru nih." Ditunjuknya Hitsugaya di boncengan belakang dengan dagunya. Renji mengerti. Seringai muncul di wajahnya. "Ok! Kabarin kalo lo datang."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Pegangan!" cowok kepala _orange_ itu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang. "Diperempatan jalan sana ada lampu merah. Setelah itu nggak ada lampu merah lagi. Kalo nggak ada penghalang seperti itu, aku suka bawa motornya gila-gilaan."

Renji tersenyum geli lagi. Ditatapnya Hitsugaya yang berada dibelakang Ichigo. "Sudah turuti saja apa maunya Ichigo. Gue saja yang rajanya trek-trekan mengakui kegilaannya kalo lagi bawa motor. Kalo lo masih sayang nyawa, pegangan erat," ujarnya. Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_.

Kali ini Ichigo yang terkekeh geli. Akhirnya cowok mungil itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang cowok kepala _orange_ itu. Dengan gerutuan kecil.

Mesin motor menggerung. Ichigo memacu motornya kearah pintu gerbang. Meninggalkan bunyi raungan mesin yang membuat siapapun yang berada di sekitar area kampus itu jadi menoleh sambil tutup kuping. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu ternyata bukan bicara ngaco. Begitu melewati lampu merah, dia melarikan motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Suara mesinnya membubung dengan deru nyaring.

Hitsugaya tidak sempat menjerit lagi. Dipeluknya pinggang Ichigo kuat-kuat. Dipejamkannya mata rapat-rapat. Dia tenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung Ichigo dalam-dalam. Di jalan yang benar-benar padat, Ichigo malah nekat masuk ke celah di antara dua bus yang melaju beriringan rapat. Sampai kondektur dan sopirnya meneriaki mereka dengan sumpah serapah.

Memasuki jalan ke rumah Hitsugaya. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu belum menurunkan kecepatan. Tepat di depan rumah yang berangka sepuluh, Ichigo menarik tali rem mendadak sampai ke pangkal, motor berhenti saat itu juga. Diiringi decit suara yang mengiris tajam telinga.

Dengan lembut, Ichigo menepuk tangan yang masih melingkari pinggangnya. Hitsugaya tersadar dan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Membuka mata emeraldnya pelan-pelan untuk memastikan dia tidak lagi dalam perjalanan ke simpang jalan surga-neraka.

Cowok mungil itu melompat turun. Begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Seperti takut kalau sedetik saja terlambat, kepala _orange_ itu akan kembali mengajaknya langsung ke hadapan tuhan. Sedikit meringis karena bagian bawahnya masih lumayan sakit.

"Lo gila!" jerit Hitsugaya dengan emosi menggelegak dan ketakutan yang pecah. "Kalo tadi kita sampai kecelakaan bagaimana? Kalo gue sampai mati bagaimana? Lo mau tanggungjawab? Keterlaluan! Lo benar-benar gila! _BAKA!_"

Ichigo cuma diam. Menatap cowok mungil di depannya yang histeris menyemburkan kemarahan. Dia menahan senyumnya. "Takut?" tanyanya dengan nada suara santai.

"Takuuuut!" jerit Hitsugaya melengking. Dia pelototin Ichigo lebar-lebar, saking tidak percayanya dengan pertanyaan santai kepala orange itu. "Lo…" akhirnya Hitsugaya malah tidak bisa bicara apa-apa.

Ichigo meraih lengan cowok mungil itu kemudian mencium pipi kanannya perlahan. Hitsugaya terperangah. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu menyalakan motornya.

"Besok gue antar ke sekolah." Begitu selesai mengatakan itu. Ichigo memacu motornya pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang _sweatdrop_ sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang dicium.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit chapter 3 ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), Yaoi, Semi-Grapefruit/Rape. **_**********Bahasa tidak baku/tidak sesuai EYD.**_** Don't like don't read!**_

**_._**

**********Sebagian setting, ide cerita, dialog dan paragraf diambil dari: anime/manga Moe Kare karya Ikeyamada Go, novel ****MBA (Married By Accident) karya Ve Handojo, dan novel Fairish karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Kiss**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Hitsugaya terbangun kaget karena teriakan Hinamori.

Dikuceknya kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk. Kemudian berjalan keluar kamar, pergi ke kamar mandi.

Kemarin waktu sampai di rumah. Nenek dan kakaknya nggak ada di rumah. Sedang pergi belanja. Begitu kedua orang itu pulang. Hitsugaya langsung di tanya macam-macam oleh Hinamori. Terpaksa dia berbohong dengan peristiwa kemarin. Cukup dia saja yang tahu tentang peristiwa yang dialaminya itu.

Begitu selesai memakai seragamnya. Cowok mungil itu berjalan turun ke ruang makan di bawah. Begitu kelar makan. Dia pamit ke dua orang itu.

Cowok mungil itu membuka pintu depan dan detik itu juga dia membeku di ambangnya. Ichigo duduk santai diatas motor hitamnya, cowok kepala _orange_ itu tersenyum tipis. Menikmati keterkejutan sang tuan rumah.

"_Ohayou_…," sapanya. Hitsugaya tidak menjawab, karena separuh kesadarannya masih terlepas di udara. "Jawab dong kalo gue ngasih salam."

"Memangnya siapa yang minta dijemput?" Hitsugaya tidak mengacuhkan sapaan Ichigo. Dia bete banget karena orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya sekarang ada di depan rumahnya. _'Dasar sok suci! Sudah merampas keperjakaan gue kemarin masih nampang lagi di depan gue!'_ umpat cowok mungil itu dalam hati.

"Gue bisa berangkat sendiri!"

"Lupa yang gue bilang kemarin?"

"Iya!" tandas Hitsugaya kesal.

"Gue antar sampai sekolah." Ichigo tidak mengacuhkan ucapan cowok mungil itu. "Cepat naik!"

"Nggak butuh! Cepat pergi! Cepat!" Hitsugaya sepertinya benar-benar naik darah gara-gara mengingat kelakuan Ichigo padanya kemarin.

Teriakan Hitsugaya, tak ayal membuat kakaknya yang masih berada di ruang makan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa sih, Shiro-chan? Pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak," tanya Hinamori. Begitu cewek bercepol satu itu melihat di depan pagar. Matanya kontan terbelalak lebar dan mulut ternganga. "Kurosaki-san! Apa yang lo lakukan disini?"

Cowok kepala _orange_ itu menatap Hinamori, "Hng… Hinamori-san? Jadi lo kakaknya Toushiro?"

Hinamori menganggukkan kepala, "Iya. Ada apa nih?"

"Ngantar Toushiro ke sekolah. Boleh, kan?"

"Oh, tentu saja boleh…" Hinamori langsung mendorong bahu Hitsugaya ke arah motor Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum. Dalam hati berterima kasih banget dengan Hinamori.

"Apaan sih, _Neesan_! Gue bisa berangkat sendiri!" Hitsugaya menjawab ketus. Hinamori pura-pura budek.

"Nih! Hati-hati ya kalian berdua," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Hitsugaya dalam hati dongkol banget dengan sikap _Neesan_-nya ini. Ichigo yang melihat raut cemberut Hitsugaya, berbisik lirih kearah cowok mungil itu. "Lo mau hal itu tetap jadi rahasia kita berdua saja atau lo mau gue 'nyanyi' di depan orang-orang? masalahnya, suaraku fals nih!"

Hitsugaya terbelalak kaget. Rahasia yang ditutupinya dari nenek dan kakaknya bakal hancur berantakan nanti.

"Ayo naik!"

Hitsugaya kooperatif. Ichigo sudah memojokkannya sampai nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Begitu Hitsugaya duduk di belakangnya. Ichigo menoleh ke Hinamori. "Duluan!"

Hinamori mengangguk. "Yup! Hati-hati." Dilambaikannya tangan ke arah motor yang sudah menjauh itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebentar lo pulang jam berapa, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo begitu mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Karakura.

Hitsugaya diam. Cowok mungil itu pura-pura nggak denger apa-apa.

"Lo bisu, Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya memandang sengit. Kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam area sekolah. Ichigo menahan senyumnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hitsugaya-san, nggak mau ikut?" tanya Rukia.

"Ikut saja ya, _Kaichou_?" kali ini Matsumoto yang merengek memohon. Ketiga orang itu menuruni tangga.

Sebenarnya hari ini Rukia dan Matsumoto berencana mau pergi nonton. Dan karena kurang rame. Rukia dan Matsumoto mengajak Hitsugaya. Tapi yang bersangkutan sepertinya tidak mau.

"_Thanks_. Gue ada urusan hari ini," jawab cowok mungil itu bohong.

Begitu keluar dari dalam sekolah, tampak beberapa siswa-siswi. Tapi kebanyakan siswi cewek sih. Berkumpul di pintu gerbang sekolah. Tak urung Rukia dan Matsumoto penasaran.

"Ada apaan sih?" ucap Rukia.

"Ada kecelakaan ya? Atau…" sahut Matsumoto. Hitsugaya _no comment_. Nggak berminat ataupun tertarik.

Begitu mereka keluar pintu gerbang. Seketika mereka tersentak kaget. Ada cowok rambut _orange_. Sedang nangkring di samping mobil Honda CRV hitam. Tapi yang paling kaget justru Hitsugaya.

"Gila ih~ cowok itu keren ya, Rangiku-chan," puji Rukia.

"He-eh! Kayaknya dia Mahasiswa deh. Nungguin siapa ya?" ujar Matsumoto.

Ichigo yang sudah satu jam lalu menunggu. Akhirnya menemukan orang yang ditungguinya. "Hoy, Toushiro!" cowok kepala _orange_ itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hitsugaya.

Rukia dan Matsumoto terbelalak lebar. Apalagi beberapa kerumunan cewek yang tak jauh dari mereka. Rukia dan Matsumoto menatap cowok mungil di tengah mereka dengan pandangan bingung plus penasaran. Ichigo menghampiri cowok mungil itu.

"Gue antar pulang."

Rukia menatap cowok kepala _orange_ yang berdiri di depan Hitsugaya dengan pandangan kagum. Gila! Dari dekat tambah cakep.

"Anu… lo siapa? Teman _Kaichou_, ya?" tanya Matsumoto. Ichigo tersenyum manis. Cewek-cewek yang ada di dekat situ hampir pingsan melihatnya, _e__xcept _Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya. Ichigo menarik cowok mungil itu. Dirangkulnya leher Hitsugaya.

"Dia pacarku." Senyum Ichigo.

Semua cewek-cewek disitu langsung beku di tempat. Beda dengan Matsumoto. Cewek berdada besar itu teriak-teriak kegirangan.

"Kyaaaa~~ yang benar? Yang benar, nih?" tanya Matsumoto bertubi-tubi. Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya. Itu sudah cukup membuat cewek itu percaya.

"Ok! _Bye._" Cowok kepala _orange_ itu menarik Hitsugaya ke arah mobil CRV-nya. Dibukanya pintu penumpang dimuka untuk dinaiki cowok mungil itu. Kemudian melajukan mobilnya dari sekolah itu. Meninggalkan beberapa cewek yang patah hati dan Matsumoto yang mulai gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata Ichigo tidak langsung mengantar Hitsugaya ke rumahnya. Dibawanya cowok mungil itu ke tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Tempat karaoke.

Teman-teman Ichigo sudah menunggu di dalam suatu ruangan yang sudah mereka pesan. Ichigo memasuki ruangan karaoke itu sambil menarik cowok mungil di tangannya. Begitu masuk langsung terdengar beberapa suitan dari teman-temannya. Di tempat itu ada lima kawannya. Sebut saja nama mereka. Renji, Ikakku, Yumichika, Hisagi dan Chad. Lima kawan Ichigo yang lekat banget dengannya kayak prangko.

"Boleh juga!" ucap Ikakku sambil memandang Hitsugaya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Ternyata lebih manis dari gue." Ini Yumichika yang bicara. Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_.

"Nemuin dimana, Ichigo?" Cowok bertato angka 69 di pipi kirinya kagum dengan temuan Ichigo. Jahat banget bilang nemuin dimana. Kirain anjing buangan apa?

"Ada deh," jawab Ichigo. Chad _no comment_. Cowok berbadan besar itu memang nggak banyak bicara. Kalau Renji sudah tahu dari kampus.

Ichigo menarik Hitsugaya duduk di kursi ruangan yang remang-remang itu. Tangan kanannya ditaruh di atas kursi tempatnya duduk. "Ada perlu apa nih?" tanyanya membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebentar ada balapan seperti biasa. Lo datang?" jawab Renji sambil mengambil gelas minumannya di meja.

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya, "_Maybe_…" ditaruhnya tangan kanannya di bahu Hitsugaya kemudian ditariknya cowok mungil itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ah… lo sudah nggak asyik lagi, Ichigo!" Hisagi protes.

Ikakku, Yumichika dan Chad manggut-manggut kepala. Membenarkan ucapan Hisagi.

Ichigo menghembuskan napas. "Ntar gue usahain." Tangan kirinya memegang pipi mulus Hitsugaya perlahan. Dielusnya pipi itu lembut. Cowok mungil itu merinding. Renji yang bisa membaca situasi itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Woy! Ayo cabut!" serunya ke empat temannya. Keempat temannya memandang bingung. Kemudian berbalik menatap Ichigo. Ichigo menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Akhirnya mereka paham. Keempat orang itu langsung hengkang dari tempat itu. Renji yang keluar belakangan menoleh ke Ichigo.

"Perlu gue panggilin _cleaning servis, Bro_?" tanyanya sambil menahan senyum. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Nggak perlu! Gue hanya main ringan saja. Tunggu dua puluh menit di luar." Renji mengangguk. Kemudian menutup pintu ruangan itu. Hitsugaya yang baru sadar kalo sekarang dia hanya berdua saja di ruangan itu kontan panik dalam hati.

Suasana di ruangan itu hening. Tidak sama seperti ruangan disamping yang terdengar ramai karena orang menyanyi.

Hitsugaya terlihat tenang di luar. Tapi dalam hati dia was-was. Bersikap wajar agar cowok kepala _orange_ disampingnya tidak tahu dia sedang ketakutan. Ichigo menarik cowok mungil itu duduk di pangkuannya. Hitsugaya jelas kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu menatap mata emerald Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya sebenarnya ingin berteriak. Tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokkannya. Tidak tahu kenapa.

"Hei… lo tahu kan artinya pacaran?" ujar Ichigo.

"Eh?" belum sempat Hitsugaya bertanya. Bibirnya sudah disambar Ichigo. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama sepuluh menit. Cowok mungil itu berusaha mendorong kepala Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya. Tapi Ichigo malah menekan kepala mungil itu kearahnya. Sehingga ciuman itu semakin dalam. Lima detik kemudian Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya. Sekedar untuk mencari napas. Sedangkan Hitsugaya. Mulutnya terbuka-tertutup berusaha mencari oksigen.

"Hari ini sampai segini saja!" selesai menggatakan itu digendongnya cowok mungil itu keluar ruangan dengan gaya _bridal style_. Hitsugaya tentu saja meronta digendong seperti itu. "Lo mau gue melanjutkan yang lebih dari tadi?" Hitsugaya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu diamlah!" ucap Ichigo tandas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keesokan harinya…_

Hari ini Hitsugaya tidak diantar Ichigo ke sekolahnya. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu menarik Hitsugaya pergi ke kampusnya. Hitsugaya tidak bisa berkutik lagi sekarang. Dikarenakan karena aibnya –maksudnya dia telah di _rape_— akan di bongkar oleh Ichigo, jika dia protes dengan apa yang akan dilakukan cowok itu.

_"Lo mau hal itu tetap jadi rahasia kita berdua saja atau lo mau gue 'nyanyi' di depan orang-orang? masalahnya, suara gue fals nih!"_

Kalimat itu diucapkan Ichigo dengan santai. Seperti bukan dia oknumnya disini. Hitsugaya kontan mati kutu mendengar itu. Bakal ditaruh dimana mukanya ini kalo ketahuan oleh semua tentang kejadian itu.

Dan jadilah sekarang Ichigo menggandeng cowok mungil itu memasuki kawasan kampusnya.

Begitu memasuki kawasan kampus itu, Hitsugaya semakin merasa seperti masuk kandang macan. Biasanya dia masa bodo dengan pandangan mahasiswa-mahasiswa di kampus itu. Yang kebanyakan cowok. Tapi sekarang bukan cuma cowok. Cewek yang mandang dia _euy_! Kabar bahwa Ichigo telah memilih seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihnya memang sudah menyebar. Kabar itu disebarkan oleh sobat-sobat karib Ichigo. Yaitu Renji, Ikakku, Yumichika dan Hisagi.

Mata-mata yang sejak tadi –sejak dia dan Ichigo datang– sudah menatap tajam-tajam dengan sejuta makna, kaget, tidak menyangka, penasaran, marah, kesal, _jealous_, kini semakin menusuk dan menguntit setiap gerakannya tanpa jeda. Dan yang mandang semua itu cewek, _bo_! Cowok mungil itu sampai tidak berani melirik kiri dan kanan. Karena ngeri melihat pandangan itu.

Dan yang membuat Hitsugaya semakin _nervous_, Ichigo memperlakukannya benar-benar mesra. Dia digandeng ke mana saja dan tidak dibiarkannya jauh sedikit pun. Kayaknya Ichigo tahu, sedikit saja dia lengah, cowok mungil itu bisa jadi serpihan. Dicabik-cabik kawanan macan betina di sekitar mereka itu. Setengah mati Hitsugaya berusaha tetap kelihatan tenang dan wajar. Mengimbangi cowok kepala orange itu yang sepertinya masa bodo dengan suasana kampusnya yang berubah sangat drastis begitu mereka berdua datang. Dari suasana nyaman jadi mencekam. Perasaan Hitsugaya kontan jadi kacau. Jemarinya jadi dingin.

Ichigo bisa melihat kekacauan yang menimpa cowok yang digenggamnya itu. Diliriknya cowok mungil itu yang gugup setengah mati karena ekspresi-ekspresi sinis yang bertebaran di seluruh area kampusnya. Akhirnya dilepas genggamannya. Tapi gantinya…cowok kepala orange itu merangkul Hitsugaya! Akibatnya lebih parah dari itu. Semua mata cewek-cewek itu kontan membesar. Terbelalak lebar tidak percaya dengan yang dilihat. Dan bisa terlihat berpotong-potong hati langsung patah melihat itu.

_So _alhasil, dalam waktu cuma satu jam, Hitsugaya langsung dapat musuh nggak tanggung-tanggung yang banyaknya nauzubila itu. Dan karena tujuan Ichigo datang ke kampus yang memang bertujuan untuk mengumumkan bahwa dia sudah 'jadian' dengan Hitsugaya, maka cowok kepala orange itu merasa satu jam sudah cukup dia nampang di kampusnya. Begitu mereka berdua keluar dari area kampus itu untuk pulang. Terdengar suara-suara umpatan dan makian habis-habisan dari suara cewek-cewek di kampus itu khusus untuk Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yang bisa mendengar itu walau sudah lumayan jauh dari kampus langsung _sweatdrop_. Kayaknya dia harus berpikir lagi untuk kedua kalinya pergi ke kampus Neesannya dan juga kepala orange ini. Bisa-bisa dia dicegat oleh cewek-cewek ganas di kampus itu. Ditimpuk batu sih masih lumayan. Gimana coba kalo dia ditimpuk kapak oleh cewek-cewek di kampus itu? Kan urusannya bisa panjang tuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya agak heran waktu Ichigo membelokkan motor ke halaman sebuah restoran. Restoran itu begitu teduh oleh rimbunnya pepohonan. Seluruh bangunannya terbuat dari kayu. Lukisan-lukisan memenuhi dinding. Singkatnya, restoran ini betul-betul sukses menghadirkan suasana romantis. Lagu-lagu mellow yang mengalun begitu lembut diantara gemerisik daun juga tambah sukses membuat jadi tambah romantis.

Ichigo menarik Hitsugaya ke salah satu pondok yang disediakan restoran itu. Khusus untuk pasangan yang lagi kasmaran tentunya.

"Mau makan apa?" Ichigo bertanya setelah keduanya duduk di pondok yang lumayan besar itu. Cowok mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gue nggak lapar." Ichigo memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan yang mampir di pondok yang ditempati kedua orang itu. Ichigo menerima buku pesanan yang diulurkan pelayan tersebut.

"Orange jus dua," ujar Ichigo diserahkannya buku itu ke pelayan. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu teringat sesuatu. Dipanggilnya pelayan itu mendekat dan dibisikinya sesuatu. "Ada, kan?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Anda akan mendapat pesanan itu." Setelah tersenyum. Pelayan itu kemudian pamit pergi.

"Sini mendekat!" perintah Ichigo. Cowok mungil itu merangkak mendekat ke arah Ichigo sedikit was-was. Begitu dia duduk disamping Ichigo. Secara tiba-tiba, Ichigo langsung menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan cowok mungil itu. Tak ayal muka Hitsugaya _blushing_.

"Zzzzzzzz…," dengkuran tidur langsung terdengar dari mulut Ichigo. Hitsugaya cengo. _'Cepat sekali tidurnya! Pura-pura tidur ya? Atau…'_ batin cowok mungil itu.

Tangan kanan Hitsugaya secara nggak sadar di taruh di kepala orange Ichigo. Dielusnya kepala Ichigo dengan lembut.

'_Tu, tunggu? Kenapa tanganku ini seperti bergerak sendiri!'_ batinnya. Seperti ada magnet, tangannya tidak bisa diangkatnya dari kepala Ichigo. Sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat sedikit. Dan itu tidak dilihat Hitsugaya yang masih asyik mengelus rambut Ichigo. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"**!****!**" Hitsugaya jelas kaget. Langsung diangkatnya tangannya itu. Ichigo langsung bangun dari pangkuan cowok mungil itu. "Yang tadi itu gue nggak ada maksud apa-apa…" suara Hitsugaya sedikit gugup. Malu. Ketahuan lagi mengelus kepala orang.

"Jatuh cinta, ya?" Ichigo tersenyum hangat.

_DEG! _Dada Hitsugaya langsung berdetak nggak karuan mendengar ucapan Ichigo. "A… ap… apa… maksudmu! It—itu… nggak mungkin, kan! Dasar bodoh!" jawabnya gagap. Semburat merah terlihat di pipinya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu." Suara pelayan membuat kedua orang itu menoleh. Pelayan itu meletakkan dua jus yang dipesan Ichigo serta…s epiring lumayan besar buah semangka! Hitsugaya jelas terbelalak lebar. Setelah menaruh pesanan, pelayan itu pamit pergi lagi.

"Makanlah! Sengaja gue pesan khusus untuk lo."

Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo terpana. _Speeclesh_! "Bagaimana…"

"Kalau nggak mau gue yang makan." Ichigo langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memakan buah semangka yang sudah dipotong itu.

"Gue makan kok!" Hitsugaya langsung mengambil sepotong buah semangka yang memang kesukaannya itu. Dia memakan dengan lahapnya. Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apartemen Ichigo…_

"Sial! Baju jadi basah kuyup gara-gara hujan barusan…" sambil mengerutu Ichigo membuka bajunya yang basah semua itu. "Nih!" Ichigo mengulurkan bajunya yang diambil dari lemari ke Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang masih cengo karena melihat Ichigo bertelanjang dada di depannya langsung sadar. "_A—arigatou_."

Dengan muka _blushing_, cowok mungil itu membuka lipatan kaus yang tadi dikasih Ichigo. Detik berikutnya cowok mungil itu ternganga, ditatapnya kaus yang diberikan Ichigo itu.

"Nggak ada yang lebih gede lagi dari ini?"

"Kenapa?" Ichigo sedikit heran.

"Ini sih paling cuma sampai dengkul. Yang sampai nutupin kaki sekalian, ada nggak? Ini pastinya daster, terus lo paksa jadi kaus, kan?"

Bibir Ichigo mengembangkan senyum.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Pakai. Atau gue sendiri yang pakaikan!"

Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. "Gue pinjam kamar mandi." Hitsugaya langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mulai berbahaya itu.

"Disana!" Ichigo menunjukkan pintu di sudut kamarnya. Cowok mungil itu langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi itu. Begitu selesai ganti baju. Hitsugaya keluar dari kamar mandi. Ichigo yang melihat penampilan cowok mungil itu kontan bersiul. Pengen tau apa? Baju yang dipakai Hitsugaya hanya menutupi 20cm di atas lututnya. Paha Hitsugaya yang putih mulus tentu saja kelihatan. Untung dia pakai _boxer_. Tapi baju yang dipakainya kepanjangan, jadi ketutup deh.

"Sini!" Ichigo menepuk tempat tidur disampingnya. Hitsugaya menelan ludah. Dia beku ditempatnya. Gawat nih! batin Hitsugaya.

Ichigo yang melihat keterdiaman cowok mungil itu mulai sebal. "Lo kemari. Atau gue bawa paksa ke tempat tidur ini!" kali ini Ichigo mengancamnya.

'_Gue harus keluar dari kamar ini!'_ batin Hitsugaya mulai panik di dalam.

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hitsugaya. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu menunggu. Apa tindakan yang akan dilakukan cowok mungil itu. Dan akhirnya ketahuan apa yang dipikirkan Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu melirik kearah pintu kamar Ichigo. Dengan cepat dia berlari kearah pintu kamar itu. Dan dengan refleks pula Ichigo segera berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

CKLEK!

BLAAAM!

Pintu yang dibuka Hitsugaya langsung ditutup lagi oleh Ichigo. Dikuncinya pintu kamar itu. Kemudian kuncinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku belakang celananya.

"Lo ini memang suka nantang ya? Oke, gue jawab!" ujar Ichigo dengan kedua rahang yang mengatup keras.

BRAK!

Didorongnya tubuh Hitsugaya menabrak pintu kamar itu. Cowok mungil itu meringis sakit.

"Akh!" Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. Kaki kanan Ichigo sekarang berada di antara selangkangannya. Ichigo menarik pinggang cowok mungil itu mendekat kearahnya. Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua kakinya sekarang berusaha mencapai lantai. Tapi tidak bisa dicapai karena terhalang kaki Ichigo di selangkangannya.

"Ngh…"

"Lo tahu 'kan apa balasan atas perbuatan lo ini?" Ichigo membisikinya di telinga cowok mungil itu. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tubuh Hitsugaya gemetar. Ichigo bisa merasakannya.

"Gue sudah minta baik-baik tadi? Padahal tadi gue tidak ada niat untuk melakukan hal ini..." Ichigo mendongakkan kepala Hitsugaya. Ditatapnya tepat di mata emerald cowok mungil itu, "Tapi sekarang pikiran gue berubah!" ucapnya tandas. Dibawanya Hitsugaya ke arah tempat tidur. Kemudian dihempaskannya.

Hitsugaya langsung memundurkan tubuhnya. Berusaha merangkak ke arah sisi lain tempat tidur. Tapi gagal. Ichigo menarik kedua kakinya mendekat kembali. Padahal tadi pandangannya tentang Ichigo berubah waktu di restoran. Tapi sekarang dia harus kembali ke faktanya. Untuk kedua kalinya dirinya bakal di _rape again!_

Ichigo mulai membuka paksa kaus yang dipakai Hitsugaya. Tapi cowok mungil itu menahan dengan kedua tangannya. Terpaksa. Ichigo menggunakan cara frontal. Kedua tangan Hitsugaya ditariknya keatas kepala. Kemudian dibukanya kaus yang menutupi tubuh mungil itu. Langsung diserangnya leher putih Hitsugaya.

Tubuh yang ditindihnya itu bergetar hebat. Digigitnya keras leher Hitsugaya sampai bertanda gigitannya. Tapi, tunggu! Kenapa dia tidak berteriak? Ichigo mengangkat mukanya. Tertegun dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Cowok mungil yang di bawahnya itu mengigit bibirnya sambil menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat yang mengeluarkan air mata. Ichigo menarik napas panjang. Kemudian menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

"Ah… sudahlah." Dihapusnya air mata Hitsugaya dengan lengan baju panjangnya. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Gue nggak bakal melakuin hal itu."

Hitsugaya mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Sisa air matanya dihapus cowok kepala _orange_ itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Ichigo melempar baju yang dipakai Hitsugaya tadi kearahnya. Dengan cepat Hitsugaya memakainya. Takut bakal di _rape_ lagi.

TEP!

Tangan kiri Ichigo diletakkannya di kepala Hitsugaya. Dielusnya kepala cowok mungil itu. "Kalau lo merasa terpaksa jadi pacar gue… kita putus saja…" ujar Ichigo.

Hitsugaya terpana. Dia nggak salah dengar nih? Jadi…hubungannya dengan cowok kepala _orange_ ini sudah berakhir.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu. Gue antar pulang." Ichigo merangkak turun dari tempat tidur kemudian merogoh saku belakangnya. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya.

"Satu lagi. Gue nggak akan 'nyanyi' ke orang-orang tentang hal itu dan… gue janji tidak akan menemuimu lagi!" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ichigo berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Sial!" umpat Ichigo pelan sambil meramas kuat kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), Yaoi, Semi-Grapefruit. **_**************Bahasa tidak baku/tidak sesuai EYD.**_****__** Don't like don't read!**_

**_._**

**********Sebagian setting, ide cerita, dialog dan paragraf diambil dari: anime/manga Moe Kare karya Ikeyamada Go, novel ****MBA (Married By Accident) karya Ve Handojo, dan novel Fairish karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Kiss**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Lagi ngelamunin apa, Shiro-chan?" bisik Hinamori di telinga Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. Tidak disadarinya _Neesan_-nya ini masuk di kamarnya. "_Urusai!_ Cepat keluar," bentaknya sebal.

"Huuu~ galak banget sih," ucap Hinamori. "Eh! Gue dengar dari Abarai-san katanya lo pacaran dengan Kurosaki-san ya? Kenapa nggak cerita sih?" Hinamori menyikut lengan Hitsugaya dengan nada menggoda.

_DEG! _Jantung Hitsugaya berdetak begitu Hinamori menyebutkan nama Ichigo.

"Keluar…"

"Hee?"

"Cepat keluar!" teriaknya kesal. Hinamori terlonjak kaget kemudian ngacir keluar.

Hitsugaya kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok balkonnya. Di tatapnya langit dengan mata kosong. Saat ini dia ingin sendirian. Sejak hari itu, waktu Ichigo mengantarnya pulang. Hatinya lega sekali tidak bakal berurusan lagi dengan cowok kepala _orange_ itu. Kehidupannya mulai normal. Tapi disudut hatinya, ada perasaan aneh. Ganjil. Dia merindukan cowok kepala _orange_ itu. Hitsugaya memegang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Hanya kepalanya inilah yang terakhir kali disentuh Ichigo.

"_Kalau lo merasa terpaksa jadi pacar gue… kita putus saja…"_

Kalimat itu. Harusnya dia senang mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Ichigo itu. Ditundukkannya kepalanya. Hitsugaya bisa merasa air mata meluncur di kedua pipinya.

"_Baka_…" gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hitsugaya-san, hari ini kencan denganku ya?" ucap murid cowok 'A' yang satu sekolah dengannya.

"Jangan ngaco! Hitsugaya-san bakal kencan denganku!" seru murid cowok 'B'.

"Lo berdua lebih ngomong nggak ngaco! Hitsugaya-san bakal kencan denganku. Benar kan, Hitsugaya-san?" kali ini murid cowok 'C'.

"Sok banget lo! Ngaca dong!" umpat murid cowok 'D'.

Hitsugaya cuma terdiam. Dikerubungi beberapa cowok dari beberapa kelas. Entah kelas 1, 2, maupun kelas 3. _Readers_, jangan tanya kenapa ya. Soalnya Hitsugaya populer banget lo di kalangan cowok sekolahnya. Bahkan cowok sekolah lain sampai rela datang buat ngeliat _Hime_ Karakura yang sangat manis ini. Walau terkadang sering bikin sirik cewek-cewek di sekolahnya.

Matsumoto yang duduk tidak jauh tampak cekikikan melihat kaichounya dikerubungi serigala-serigala liar itu. Dan Rukia cuma bisa berdoa agar temannya itu nggak kenapa-napa.

_Back to _Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu masih terdiam di bangkunya. Biasanya langsung dia labrak cowok-cowok mesum penggemar dirinya ini. Tapi entah mengapa dia nggak _mood_.

"Hitsugaya-san, tolong lo pilih. Siapa yang mau berkencan denganmu," ujar salah satu cowok diantara kerumunan itu. Hitsugaya menolehkan kepalanya kearah kerumunan itu. Ditatapnya satu-satu kerumunan cowok di sekitarnya itu. Kemudian ditundukkannya kepalanya.

'_Mulai hari ini lo milik gue, Toushiro!'_

'_Makanlah! Sengaja gue pesan khusus untuk lo.'_

Kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Ichigo. Muncul satu persatu di pikiran Hitsugaya. Kenapa? Kalimat dan wajahnya muncul terus di kepalaku? Batinnya.

"Minggir!"

Semua cowok di sekitar situ tersentak kaget. Tak ayal juga beberapa murid yang memang penghuni asli di kelas itu.

"Kalian semua nggak dengar? Gue bilang minggir!" bentak Hitsugaya lagi. Cowok-cowok itu _sweatdrop_. Kemudian dengan gerakan robot mulai membuka lingkaran yang mengurung Hitsugaya.

_Grek!_

Hitsugaya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menerobos kasar kerumunan itu. Berjalan pergi kearah pintu kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Memang mustahil menemukannya,'_ gumam Hitsugaya putus asa. Ditopangnya kedua tangannya dilututnya. Napasnya terengah-engah karena dari tadi berlari mencari seseorang.

Hitsugaya tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Walau kesan pertama bertemu dengan Ichigo sangat jelek. Menyebalkan. Seenaknya melakukan apa yang dia mau. Meski cowok mungil tahu, hanya dipermainkan. Tapi pada akhirnya dia malah jatuh cinta pada cowok kepala _orange_ itu.

Hitsugaya meremas lututnya kuat. Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadarinya?

"Ngh… Kurosaki-kun…"

Heh! Hitsugaya mengangkat mukanya. Apa dia salah dengar? Tadi didengarnya desahan suara cewek yang memanggil nama Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

Ternyata dia nggak salah dengar. Hitsugaya celingukkan ke kanan dan kiri mencari sumber suara itu. Hening. Suara cewek itu menghilang.

'_Apa suara setan, ya?'_ gumamnya _sweatdrop_. Apalagi hari sudah malam. Segera disingkirkannya pikiran bodoh itu. Detik berikutnya, pandangannya tertumbuk kearah dalam taman. Kepala _orange_ itu. Hanya orang itu yang punya. Segera dilangkahkannya kakinya kearah taman itu. Cowok mungil itu bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang lumayan rimbun dan tinggi itu. Berusaha melihat cowok yang duduk di bangku taman itu. Ternyata benar dia!

"Kurosa…" panggilan Hitsugaya terhenti. Untuk kedua kalinya dia terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Cowok itu, Ichigo. Tidak sendiri! Ada seorang cewek yang manis di sampingnya. Memeluk Ichigo dengan sangat mesra. Cewek itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo. Kemudian mencium bibir Ichigo dengan mesra. Dan sepertinya Ichigo tidak ambil pusing dengan yang dilakukan cewek itu.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah susah payah. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Harusnya dia nggak perlu datang ke tempat ini. Agar tidak melihat hal yang membuat hatinya jadi sakit seperti ini. Mestinya dia juga tahu. Ichigo melakukan hal itu bukan dengannya saja. Dia ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi sekujur tubuhnya serasa kaku.

Srek!

"Hei! Ngapain lo disini!" ujar cowok 'A' sambil mengangkat kerah baju belakang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya jelas sangat kaget. Dia nggak menyadari kedatangan cowok itu juga temannya yang satu.

"Kamu mengintip ya! _Hobby_ yang hebat ya!" kali ini cowok 'B' yang bicara sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Oy, Kurosaki! Lihat ini," kata cowok 'A'. Ditariknya Hitsugaya ke hadapan Ichigo. "Cowok mungil ini mengintipmu tadi."

Ichigo kaget. Tapi samar. Ditatapnya Hitsugaya seperti orang nggak dikenalnya. Lain hal dengan Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil ini _blushing_. Ketahuan mengintip Ichigo. Sedikit sebal melihat cewek centil disebelah Ichigo yang memeluk lengan cowok kepala orange itu dengan mesra.

"Kurosaki, boleh nggak kami main-main sama dia? Lagipula lo sedang bersama dengan cewek itu, kan? Cowok mungil ini manis juga kalo dilihat." Cowok 'A' itu merangkul leher Hitsugaya dari arah belakang. Sambil memegang pipi Hitsugaya.

"Eh!"

"Hm…" Ichigo mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menimang-nimang permintaan temannya itu. "Bawa pergi saja. Lagipula dia menggangu," ujar Ichigo dingin. Kedua mata emerald Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar.

Cewek yang berada disamping Ichigo tertawa geli. Ditariknya wajah Ichigo kearahnya. "Kurosaki-kun. Ayo kita lanjutkan."

'_Ti, tidak mungkin. Kenapa…?_' batin Hitsugaya miris. Cowok mungil itu masih terpaku di tempat.

"Ayo kesini. Kita akan bersenang-senang!" cowok 'A' itu menarik lengan Hitsugaya dengan paksa. Dibawanya cowok mungil itu ke arah semak yang lumayan gelap dan rimbun. Hitsugaya menepis tangan cowok 'A' itu. Tapi kemudian mulutnya dibekap. Dan kedua tangannya ditahan dibelakang tubuhnya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Hitsugaya terbelalak tidak percaya.

Situasi ini. Kedua cowok ini. Taman ini. Hampir sama _setting_-nya waktu pertama dia akan di _Rape_. Tapi saat itu berbeda. Ichigo datang menolongnya. Walau _first kiss_-nya dirampas waktu itu. Tapi apakah hal itu akan terjadi lagi? Apa Ichigo akan menolongnya seperti waktu itu? Sejak Ichigo mengatakan kata 'putus'. Cowok itu tidak pernah lagi mendatanginya. Jadi, mana mungkin Ichigo menolongnya…berkhayal saja. Tinggal menghitung mundur. Kembali ke kejadian yang memang harusnya sudah ditakdirkan untuk terjadi…

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), Yaoi. **_**************Bahasa tidak baku/tidak sesuai EYD.**_****__** Don't like don't read!**_

**_._**

**********Sebagian setting, ide cerita, dialog dan paragraf diambil dari: anime/manga Moe Kare karya Ikeyamada Go, novel ****MBA (Married By Accident) karya Ve Handojo, dan novel Fairish karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Kiss**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**.**

**.**

DUAKKK!

BUAAAKKK!

Kedua cowok itu terjerembab ke belakang. Dan jatuh di tanah dengan tidak elitnya. Ternyata. Ichigo menghajar kedua teman geng motornya itu.

Kedua mata emerald Hitsugaya terpana. Ichigo menolongnya lagi!

"Kurosaki… kenapa lo tiba-tiba…" cowok 'A' itu memandang Ichigo tidak percaya. Dipegangnya pipi kirinya yang tadi ditonjok Ichigo tanpa ampun.

"Tiba-tiba gue berubah pikiran!" seringai Ichigo.

Kedua cowok itu ternganga.

"Keterlaluan lo, Kurosaki!" seru cowok 'B'

"Sialan lo!" sahut cowok 'A' kesal dengan sikap Ichigo pada dia dan temannya.

"**BERISIK!**" desis Ichigo keki. Kedua mata cokelatnya memandang nyalang. Kedua cowok itu langsung diam. Fakta yang pernah mereka dengar tentang Ichigo yaitu cari gara-gara dengannya. Resikonya tanggung sendiri. Dia layani kalo keroyokan rame-rame. Tapi tunggu saja kalo dia sudah sembuh. Bakal dia datangi satu-satu orang yang pernah mengeroyoknya rame-rame. Kedua cowok itu menelan ludah paksa.

Mereka pernah dengar info penting lainnya yang pernah dikatakan Renji. Salah satu sobat kental Ichigo. Ichigo memang _welcome_ banget dengan orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Tapi ada batasan tertentu dalam bertemannya Ichigo. Jika ada yang berani membuatnya marah seperti saat ini. Maka bersiaplah. Orang itu bakal dikejarnya sampai kemana juga.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh cowok ini lagi." Ichigo menarik lengan Hitsugaya mendekat ke arahnya, "Kalo kalian masih sayang sama nyawa kalian berdua!" Ichigo menarik Hitsugaya keluar dari taman itu. Meninggalkan kedua orang cowok itu yang dilanda ketakutan dan hampir ngompol di celana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurosa…"

"Pergi!" potong Ichigo dingin. Di lepaskan tangannya yang menarik lengan cowok mungil itu. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Hitsugaya menatap tak percaya punggung yang berjalan menjauh itu. Bahkan matanya pun tidak mau memandangku.

"Tunggu!" Hitsugaya mencengkram lengan Ichigo dari arah belakang. Ichigo terpana. Sedikit kaget. Tapi tidak kentara.

Hitsugaya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata cokelat Ichigo. "Kurosaki, gue…," cowok mungil itu mengigit bibirnya gelisah. Harus disampaikannya perasaannya ini.

Ichigo balas menatap mata emerald Hitsugaya. Tapi sedikit berbeda. Dingin. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu menepis tangan Hitsugaya.

"Eh!"

Ichigo menyeringai sinis, "Sejujurnya gue… sudah tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi…," ucapnya dingin. Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar. Ditundukkannya kepalanya.

Di angkatnya kepalanya. Menatap langsung mata Ichigo. "AKU MENYUKAIMU KUROSAKI!" teriaknya. Ichigo terdiam. Tidak ada reaksi apa-apa di wajahnya. Tetap dingin.

"Meskipun lo sampai datang kesini menemui gue, untuk menunjukkan perasaanmu, itu percuma saja!" ujar Ichigo masih dengan nada dingin. "Pulang sana!" usirnya. Hitsugaya terdiam.

"Gue tidak akan pulang!" balas Hitsugaya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata cokelat Ichigo. "Tidak akan pulang," gumam cowok mungil itu pelan.

"Ck!" Ichigo berdecak kesal. Sejujurnya, Ichigo masih sangat menyayangi cowok mungil ini. Dia melakukan hal itu agar Hitsugaya membencinya dan menjauhinya. Karena itu, tinggal mengeluarkan kartu _pass_ terakhir. Agar Hitsugaya tidak datang menemuinya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Akan gue pertimbangkan lagi tentang perasaan lo itu," ujar Ichigo.

Hitsugaya terpana.

"Tapi… ada syaratnya. Lo harus melakukan hal itu dengan gue!" lanjutnya lagi sambil menyeringai. Setelah mengatakan itu cowok kepala _orange_ itu berjalan pergi. Tapi baru lima langkah dia berhenti lagi. "Gue tidak akan memaksa. Itu terserah lo. Gue tunggu di apartemen!"

Hitsugaya terdiam. Menatap punggung yang hilang di pertigaan jalan itu. Sekarang pilihan ada di tangannya. Jika perasaannya ingin dibalas oleh Ichigo. Dia harus siap menerima konsekuensinya dengan memberikan dirinya disentuh lagi oleh Ichigo. Tapi jika tidak mau. Dia harus bersedia juga menerima bahwa Ichigo tidak akan meliriknya lagi.

Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit malam. Dipejamkannya matanya. Kemudian dibukanya lagi. Kali ini dia tidak akan ragu lagi. Hanya satu pilihan itu yang bisa membawanya berada di samping Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tumben diam saja, Ichigo." Renji menepuk bahu cowok kepala _orange_ itu. Ichigo bergeming. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Tapi Renji tahu, pikiran temannya sedang melayang di tempat lain. Cowok berambut merah yang diikat keatas seperti nanas itu menghembuskan napas.

"Lo bisa cerita. Gue dengar deh," tawar Renji.

"Nggak apa-apa. Bukan masalah besar." sahut Ichigo masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tampang lo _feeling guilty_ gitu. Apanya yang 'nggak apa-apa'?"

Namun Ichigo bungkam. Ditundukkannya kepalanya. Tidak ingin membicarakan _something_ yang mengganjal dihatinya. Renji pasrah. Disandarkannya bahunya di tempat duduk. Akhirnya dia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Pengertian dalam diam adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dia berikan pada Ichigo.

"Sudah hampir setengah jam lo begini, _Bro_! ucap Renji dengan suara halus. Ditepuknya lagi bahu Ichigo pelan.

Dalam tunduknya Ichigo menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Diangkatnya wajahnya.

"Sudah?"

"Ya. _Thanks,_ _Man_!" wajah Ichigo kembali normal. "Bilang mereka. Gue duluan!" ditinggalkannya Renji yang menatapnya sedikit khawatir.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Renji pelan sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Baru kali ini dilihatnya Ichigo seperti itu. Ternyata memang benar. Ichigo sangat menyayangi cowok mungil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting tong!

Bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Ichigo berjalan ogah-ogahan ke arah pintu.

Cklek!

Dibukanya pintu. Detik berikutnya dia tertegun dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kurosaki…" cowok mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya. Diangkatnya kepalanya menatap Ichigo. "Gue… gue bersedia," kata Hitsugaya.

Ichigo masih terdiam. Apa dia sedang berkhayal. Hitsugaya datang menemuinya? Dia bersedia? Apa-apaan ini? Harusnya cowok mungil itu tidak akan menemuinya lagi karena ucapan tempo hari itu. Ini jelas sangat meleset dengan rencananya. Tapi di satu sisi. Cowok kepala _orange_ ini senang dengan kedatangan Hitsugaya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Ternyata memang benar. Ichigo masih menyayangi Hitsugaya. Sebaliknya juga dengan Hitsugaya.

Keduanya lama terdiam di depan pintu. Tidak ada yang angkat suara.

"Apa yang lo katakan itu benar?" tanya Ichigo lirih.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Ya."

Ichigo menghembuskan napas pelan. "Masuklah!" ucapnya sambil melebarkan daun pintu.

Jantung Hitsugaya berdetak nggak karuan. Sebenarnya mentalnya masih belum siap menghadapi hal yang akan dilakukan Ichigo nanti. Cowok mungil ini belum beranjak dari tempat berdirinya. Ichigo dapat melihat itu. Keterdiaman Hitsugaya, membuatnya tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan cowok mungil itu sekarang.

"Silahkan pergi dari sini kalau memang tidak mau. Gue tidak memaksa."

Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa. Dilangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen Ichigo. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu menatapnya dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo menopang kedua tangannya diatas kepala. Menatap lurus ke arah Hitsugaya yang masih berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Sedangkan dia sudah menunggu cowok mungil itu diatas tempat tidur.

"Masih mau lanjut?" ditatapnya Hitsugaya dengan pandangan dingin. Sebenarnya dalam hati Ichigo berpikiran keras. Bagaimana caranya agar Hitsugaya pergi dari sini.

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan, "Ya." Nada suaranya terdengar gugup. Di dekatinya tempat tidur Ichigo dengan jantung yang berdetak diatas normal dan muka yang merah padam. Dibukanya jaket. Kemudian kancing bajunya satu persatu. Karena terlalu gugup, tangan Hitsugaya gemetaran. Ichigo dapat melihat kegugupan yang dilanda cowok mungil itu. Tak ayal membuat tersenyum tipis.

"Mau gue bantu bukakan?" tawar Ichigo sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Hitsugaya menggeleng cepat, "Nggak perlu. Gue bisa sendiri!"

Ichigo mengangkat bahu. "_Whatever-_lah…" Dipalingkan mukanya ke arah balkon kamarnya yang terbuka. Begitu dia kembali menatap Hitsugaya. Mulutnya nyaris hampir tercengang. Tapi segera ditelannya keterkejutannya itu. Cowok mungil itu cuma tinggal memakai _boxer_-nya dan baju kemeja putihnya yang dibuka kancingnya. Pipinya terlihat semburat merah. Dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran.

'_Sial! Dia manis sekali sih!'_ umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

Hitsugaya merangkak pelan ke tempat tidur Ichigo. Kemudian tidur terlentang dengan mata yang dipejamkan erat-erat dan tubuh yang gemetaran. Ichigo sedikit cengo. Tak disangka Hitsugaya punya nyali sampai seperti ini. Tapi karena dia sudah terlanjur mengatakan tempo hari tentang syarat itu. Mana mungkin dijilatnya lagi ucapannya.

Ichigo membuka baju yang dipakainya. Hitsugaya yang masih merem rapat-rapat, akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan. Detik itu juga, cowok mungil itu kaku di tempat tidur. Ichigo merentangkan kedua lengannya di samping kiri-kanannya.

"Uh… ah… tunggu…" begitu takutnya Hitsugaya, sampai ucapannya gagap semua. Diam-diam Ichigo menarik napas panjang.

"Jadi lo mau gue berhenti saja…?"

"Ukh…" Hitsugaya mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa lo bilang begitu?" dipalingkan mukanya dari tatapan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengelus rambut putih Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu tersentak kaget. Ditolehkan kepalanya menatap cowok kepala orange di atasnya itu. Ditelannya ludah susah payah. "A, aku…menyukaimu Kurosaki."

Tiba-tiba dipeluknya tubuh cowok mungil dibawahnya itu.

Hitsugaya jelas kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu.

"Toushiro…" panggil Ichigo lembut. Hitsugaya jelas kaget dengan nada suara cowok kepala _orange_ itu. Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Dipegangnya kepala cowok mungil itu. Dan dikecupnya lembut dahi Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya terpana. "Kurosaki…"

"Aku juga menyukaimu," Potong Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut. Hitsugaya _blushing_.

Kedua mata itu saling bertumbrukkan. Hitsugaya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kurosaki… kau akan terus berada di sampingku, kan?"

"Ya."

"Boleh kuminta satu hal lagi?"

"Tentu."

"I-itu… jangan dekat-dekat dengan cewek-cewek yang selalu berada di sekitarmu ya?" setelah mengatakan hal itu Hitsugaya _blushing_. Ichigo terdiam. Dilepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ditatapnya cowok mungil itu.

"Kau cemburu aku di dekati cewek-cewek itu?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Itu sudah cukup membuat Ichigo tersenyum hangat.

"Aku janji tidak akan berpaling darimu…"

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), Yaoi, **_**********************Bahasa tidak baku/tidak sesuai EYD**_******************.**__****__** Don't like don't read!**_

**_._**

**********Sebagian setting, ide cerita, dialog dan paragraf diambil dari: anime/manga Moe Kare karya Ikeyamada Go, novel ****MBA (Married By Accident) karya Ve Handojo, dan novel Fairish karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Kiss**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Wow! Matahari terbenamnya indah banget!" Yumichika kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya melalui kaca jendela mobil.

Ikakku yang duduk disampingnya mengangguk setuju. Kali ini Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya pergi berwisata ke penginapan di atas gunung. Hitsugaya ada juga lho! Sekarang ini kayaknya bakal dipakai istilah _'Dimana ada Ichigo disitu ada Hitsugaya'_. Hehehe!

Sekarang ini mereka bertujuh sedang berada di perjalanan ke tempat yang dituju. Dengan mobil CRV hitam yang dikendarai Ichigo, kelima temannya Renji, Hisagi, Ikakku, Yumichika, _and_ Chad. Duduk di kursi penumpang di bangku kedua dan dibelakang. Sedang _Sweet heart_ alias Hitsugaya duduk di kursi depan samping Ichigo.

Mereka sampai di penginapan tepat jam tujuh malam. Setelah membereskan segala tetek bengek di _Recepsionis_. Ketujuh orang itu melangkah ke kamar masing-masing.

"Haaaaah~~ capek!" Hitsugaya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. "Lebih baik berendam saja deh." Setelah mengambil beberapa keperluannya. Cowok mungil itu berjalan ke tempat berendam yang sudah disediakan penginapan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah…" Hitsugaya takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tempat berendam penginapan ini letaknya di lantai paling atas. Apalagi pemandangannya mengarah kearah gunung. Cowok mungil itu merangkak kearah tempat berendam. Menyandarkan bahunya kesalah satu batu yang memang dibuat agar sama dengan tempat berendam yang asli seperti di desa-desa. Dirilekskannya tubuhnya yang selama tiga jam tadi duduk di dalam mobil. Tapi ketenangan itu hanya sekilas saja. Karena…

GREEEK!

Pintu tempat berendam itu dibuka kasar. Dan beberapa orang itu masuk dengan tidak sabarnya. Kepala Hitsugaya langsung menoleh ke pintu itu.

"UWOOOH! Hebat!" seru Ikakku.

"Cantik ih~~" Ini Yumichika yang bilang.

Chad. Oh sudahlah~ dia sudah mati rasa gitu lho!

Kelima orang itu akhirnya sadar. Ternyata sudah ada penghuni duluan di tempat itu.

"Eh! Hitsugaya-san?" Renji tersentak kaget.

"Waaw! Lo duluan sampai yah?" ujar Hisagi. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat dada-dada telanjang kelima orang itu.

Setelah mengatakan itu. Hisagi langsung berlari kencang ke tempat berendam itu. Setelah jaraknya tinggal setengah meter cowok bertato 69 di pipi itu bersalto ke dalam tempat berendam itu. Tak ayal air itu memancar deras ke segala arah. Hitsugaya sedikit kaget melihat hal itu.

"WOOOW!" seru Renji, Ikakku dan Yumichika takjub. Tapi adegan itu masih ada _session _keduannya. Karena…

BRUUUUSSSH!

Kali ini yang melompat Chad. Air dalam tempat berendam itu hampir kosong karena lompatannya. Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_. Dia hampir tenggelam karena gelombang air yang dilakukan Hisagi tadi. Eh~! ada tayangan keduanya dari Chad. Yang frekuensi gelombang airnya lebih gede gitu lho! Cowok mungil itu melirik was-was ke arah ketiga orang yang belum melompat itu. Takut. Karena yang datang mungkin tiga kali lipat dari Chad tadi. Tapi ternyata nggak tuh!

Ikakku dan Yumichika berjalan santai ke arah pagar yang menghadap ke arah gunung. Kedua orang itu melepaskan handuk yang melilit di pinggang mereka. Dan seketika nampaklah pantat mereka. Hitsugaya _blushing_. Dipalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Pandangannya tertumbuk ke arah Renji yang berjalan pelan ke arah tempat berendam. Merasa dipandangi oleh Hitsugaya. Renji menoleh. Kemudian tersenyum tipis. Hitsugaya balas tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya itu langsung hilang dari wajahnya. Karena…

Sret!

Renji melepaskan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya juga. Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ditundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Gila! Gede banget itunya!

Cowok berambut merah itu masuk ke tempat berendam. Disandarkan punggungnya ke batu. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah Ikakku dan Yumichika. Sedikit _sweatdrop_. Melihat kedua temannya yang telanjang bulat sambil memandang ke arah gunung itu. Hisagi dan Chad hanya melihat sekilas ke dua orang itu. Nggak berminat dan bikin rusak mata saja!

Greeek!

Hitsugaya menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu. Kali ini yang masuk Ichigo. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Baru saja ditenangkan jantungnya yang mau keluar karena melihat hal-hal yang terjadi disekitarnya. Eh! Malah datang 'sang pujaan hati'. Hisagi, Chad, dan Renji menoleh ke cowok kepala orange itu. Ichigo tersenyum menatap Hitsugaya. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat berendam itu. Begitu pandangannya tertumbuk pada Ikakku dan Yumichika. Ichigo kontan bersiul keras. Kedua orang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tapi kemudian menatap gunung di depan lagi.

"Pemandangan ini benar-benar indah. Luar biasa!" ujar Ikakku. Tangan kanannya ditaruh diatas kening. Menatap kagum dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Itu benar! Sangat jelas ya gunungnya dari sini," sahut Yumichika. Kedua tangannya di topang di pinggangnya. Matanya juga sama menatap kagum.

"Gue tahu pemandangan yang kalian berdua lihat itu memang indah, _Bro_! Tapi, orang-orang dari bawah pun bisa melihat '_kiki' _kalian dengan jelas," kata Renji kalem.

Ucapan Renji itu langsung disambut tawa geli dari Ichigo dan Hisagi. Chad? Oh _well_… dia cuma tersenyum tipis. Hitsugaya cengo. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Renji. Soalnya dibawah sana ramai dengan mobil yang lewat. Akhirnya setelah diberitahu alias diejek Renji. Kedua orang itu masuk ke tempat berendam. Hehehehe!

Ichigo menatap cowok mungil yang berendam tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu merangkak ke arah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tergelak.

"Kau manis!" ujar Ichigo setelah disandarkan bahunya di batu samping Hitsugaya. Diangkatnya tangan cowok mungil itu. kemudian dikecupnya punggung tangan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya _blushing_. Bagaimana nggak manis coba? Rambut Hitsugaya yang biasanya berdiri. Sekarang jatuh karena air rendaman yang mengenainya tadi. Jadi kelihatan kayak cewek deeeh!

Adegan itu langsung mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dan suit-suitan nyaring dari kelima orang itu, _e__xcept_ Chad! Dia cuma tepuk tangan, _you know_!

"**ROMANTIS IIIH~~!**" seru Yumichika.

"**MANTAAAP! KAYAK FILM DRAMA, OOOI!**" yang ini Ikakku.

"**PASANGAN OKE!**" kalo ini Hisagi.

"_**SOULMATE**_** KAYAKNYA NIH! BAKALAN SAMPAI TUA!***" yang terakhir ini _so_ pasti dari Renji.

Ichigo menanggapi reaksi-reaksi teman-temannya itu dengan senyum, jadi geli juga dia. "Mau gue tunjukkan yang lebih dari ini?" tawar Ichigo. Hitsugaya ternganga.

"Oh, jangan! Ini tempat terbuka dan untuk umum, _Bro_!" sahut Renji spontan. Langsung terlihat anggukkan setuju dari keempat orang itu.

"Sekali-kali cari suasana baru, _Man_! Sumpek dikamar terus," ujar Ichigo. Kelima orang itu _sweatdrop_. Tak urung juga Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu menelan ludah susah payah. Gawat nih ceritanya!

Renji mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Kaget. "Serius lo mau lakuin ditempat begini?" cowok berambut merah itu bertanya was-was. Bakal ada pertunjukkan _live_ lagi nih!

"Bercanda!" jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar. Hitsugaya langsung membuang napas lega. Amiiin… doanya terkabul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Angin sejuk pegunungan malam hari menerpa wajahnya. Dihirupnya udara itu dalam-dalam. Hening. Hanya terdengar suara khas alam pegunungan. Jangkrik. Walau sekarang dia berada di lantai lima. Suara jangkrik tetap terdengar jelas. Tapi suara jangkrik itu nggak bertahan lama. Karena ada suara yang membuyarkan ketentraman itu.

"_Ahhh_…" terdengar suara desahan cewek dari kamar samping Hitsugaya. Mau tak mau kedua mata Hitsugaya yang merem tadi. Terbuka lebar mendengar suara itu.

"_Oooooh!_" hitsugaya _blushing_. Suara itu semakin kenceng.

"_Oh yeah, Baby! Oh yeaaah_…"

Cowok mungil itu kemudian ngacir ke tempat tidurnya. Ditutupnya kedua telingannya dengan bantal.

"_ADAOOOW! Jangan digigit, dong! pakai lidah saja, lidah…_" seru cewek di kamar samping itu. Bantal yang menutupi telinga Hitsugaya sepertinya nggak guna deh! Soalnya dia masih bisa denger suara cewek itu.

"_AWWW! Bego, ya! Sakit tahu! Eh, tapi lagi deeeh!"_

Hitsugaya cengo. Sakit tapi masih mau? Ajip deh!

Cowok mungil itu menelan ludah. Sial! Jadi berpikiran yang nggak-nggak deh.

Tok tok tok!

Terdengar ketukan pintu. Hitsugaya terlonjak kaget. Cowok mungil itu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Hei! Ku belikan minuman hangat nih tadi di mesin otomatis," ujar Ichigo. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Hitsugaya.

"Eh, tunggu! Kurosaki."

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya, "Ada apa?" ditaruhnya satu kaleng minuman diatas meja samping tempat tidur. Yang satunya dibuka untuk diminumnya.

"_Oh, yeaaah! Main kasssarrr! Graawww! Aku suka itu!_" seru cewek di kamar samping itu lagi.

BRUUUUSSSSH!

Ichigo langsung menyemburkan minuman yang diminumnya. Hitsugaya tentu saja tersentak kaget mendengar suara cewek itu lagi. Apalagi sekarang terdengar suara tempat tidur yang bergoyang kuat dari kamar samping itu. Tak ayal muka Hitsugaya kembali memerah.

Ichigo menghapus mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Sumpah! Dia kaget banget dengar suara itu. Diliriknya cowok mungil yang memerah itu.

"Jadi dari tadi kau mendengar ini, Toushiro?" tanyanya. Hitsugaya mengangguk malu. Ichigo tertawa geli. Ditariknya lengan Hitsugaya lembut.

"Kau terangsang mendengar itu? Hm?" wajah Hitsugaya yang semakin memerah itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ichigo. Cowok kepala _orange_ itu mendorong pelan Hitsugaya kearah tempat tidur.

"Daripada mendengar. Lebih baik dipraktekkan, kan?" seringai Ichigo. Dijilatnya telinga Hitsugaya. Kedua tangannya yang bebas, melebarkan kaki Hitsugaya yang berada di bawahnya. Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan sensasi aneh yang bergolak di dalam tubuhnya. Ichigo mengecup dahi Hitsugaya lembut. Kemudian bibirnya diturunkan kearah bibir cowok mungil itu. Menciumnya dalam.

"Ngh… haahh…" Hitsugaya melepaskan ciuman itu. segera diisinya paru-paru yang kosong kehabisan oksigen. "Kurosaki…" panggilnya lirih.

"Mau kuhentikan saja…?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng pelan. "Jangan…" Ichigo tersenyum. Diciumnya lagi leher cowok mungil itu.

"Aaaahhh…" desah Hitsugaya. Tangan kanan Ichigo yang bebas ikut menggerayangi tubuh cowok mungil itu. Tak ayal membuat Hitsugaya keleyengan. Tangan Ichigo yang nakal itu akhirnya turun kearah bawah. Lebih tepatnya masuk kedalam celana _boxer_ yang dipakai Hitsugaya. Kedua mata Hitsugaya yang tertutup rapat jadi melebar.

"Pilih yang mana? Yang lembut atau kasar? Hm?" Ichigo membisikinya pelan di telinga cowok mungil itu. Hitsugaya mengigit bibirnya lagi. Pilihan manapun sama saja kan?

"Toushiro…" panggil Ichigo lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya halus. Cowok mungil itu bergidik. Napas hangat Ichigo menerpa telingannya.

"Terserah kau saja, Kurosaki…" jawabnya lirih.

"Oh, nggak bisa! Pokoknya kau harus pilih!"

"Kok?" dahinya mengerut. "Akh!" cowok mungil itu tersentak kaget. Miliknya diramas Ichigo keras. "Ayo pilih. Hm?" Ichigo menjilat telinga cowok mungil itu.

"Ngh… haaaah… kasaaarr..." jawab cowok mungil itu akhirnya. Ichigo mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lo kenapa, Hitsugaya-san?" tanya Hisagi. Cowok bertato ini heran dan sedikit khawatir melihat jalan Hitsugaya yang tertatih-tatih begitu keluar dari penginapan. Tak urung keempat orang lainnya juga heran tapi nggak bertanya.

Hitsugaya menggeleng cepat, "Nggak apa-apa kok! Tadi pagi gue jatuh dari tempat tidur," jawabnya bohong.

"Oooh…" Langsung terdengar koor dari kelima orang itu. Hitsugaya diam-diam menarik napas lega.

"Nggak ada yang ketinggalan, kan?" Ichigo bertanya pada keenam orang yang sudah berdiri di samping mobil CRV-nya. Semuanya mengangguk. Diliriknya Hitsugaya yang wajahnya memerah melihatnya. Seringai tipis terukir diwajahnya.

"Ayo naik!" serunya.

"Gila juga ya!" ujar Renji. Ucapan Renji langsung dapat anggukan dari keempat temannya. Ichigo melirik heran dari kaca spion.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Pertanyaan Ichigo langsung dapat seringaian dari keempat temannya, _m__inus _Chad. Renji mengeluarkan HP-nya dari saku celana. Diutak-atiknya sesuatu.

"Dengar ini, _Bro_!" ujar cowok berambut merah itu.

"_Ooooh! Oh yeah baby! Oh yeah! Oh, yeaaah! Main kasssarrr! Graawww!_" suara desahan cewek itu terdengar dari HP Renji.

Hitsugaya tergelak. Itukan suara cewek disamping kamarnya! Kenapa…?

"Gila kan, _Bro_? sayang tadi malam lo sudah tidur. Kami berempat datang ke kamar Chad untuk dengar hal ini!" Renji menyeringai sambil terkekeh geli. Ucapan Renji langsung disambut suit-suitan dari ketiga temannya yang juga mendengar suara itu. Oh~ andai saja kelima orang ini juga tahu. Kalo disamping kamar cewek itu ada kejadian yang sama. Bagaimana reaksi mereka yah?

Ichigo melihat keluar jendela sambil tertawa tanpa suara. Disampingnya Hitsugaya meringkuk dengan muka yang sangat merah. Hehehehe!

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit chapter 7 ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca :)


End file.
